


Sirens and Sea Foam

by arctic_sage



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, And some fluff I guess?, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Poem, DNF, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Manipulation, Or Is It?, Shipwrecks, Singing, Siren song, Sirens, but mostly angst lol, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, i speedran this shit at 3am, mermaid au, no beta we die like men, sailor dream, sailor!dream, siren au, siren dreamnotfound, siren georgenotfound, siren!georgenotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctic_sage/pseuds/arctic_sage
Summary: Dream had been hunting sirens for years ever since the death of his best friend. But what happens when he spots an all-too-familiar face during one of his quests?*****"I don't like killing people, really. Not without a reason. I'm just your average friendly siren!" The creature paused for a brief moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Oh how rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself! My name is George." He shifted closer, staring at the sailor expectantly.Dream was taken aback.One. It can't be him. There's no way.Two. What? Did he just say friendly?*****OR a dnf siren AU oneshot with a twist ;)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Sirens and Sea Foam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellsabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsabee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Merman's Tear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259496) by [bellsabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsabee/pseuds/bellsabee). 



> Hi! This is my first time writing a fic/anything other than a homework assignment. I've never been much of a writer, but I decided to give it a go! This oneshot was inspired by A Merman's Tear by Bellsabee and is loosely based on a poem called Siren Song by Margaret Atwood. If you haven't already, go check out bella's work!
> 
> As for my story, I included some references to Greek Mythology, but as someone who isn't well-versed in mythology, not everything will be entirely accurate. I'll be adding my own twist regardless, but if you happen to be familiar with Greek Myths, specifically pertaining to sirens, don't hesitate to let me know! I love learning new things and interacting with you all!
> 
> Disclaimer! I am only writing about the characters and not the content creators themselves. I am not shipping their characters in this particular story, but will let you know if it applies to any future works. If either of them state that they are uncomfortable with fanfiction, this will be taken down immediately.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! <3

*****

Dream woke up.

Head spinning, he jolted upright, sand falling from his clothes like sawdust. Coughing up saltwater from his lungs, he blinked once. Twice. The sailor looked around, pupils dilating to adjust to his ill-lit surroundings.

The ocean bled into the night sky, the horizon indistinguishable under a curtain of black. A sliver of moonlight peered through smoky clouds, casting an eerie glow on the beach. Sea foam gathered at the edge of the shore.

_Where am I?_

And then it hit him. 

Just hours prior, he was sailing away from the Florida coast, headed toward a secluded archipelago. Nobody dared sail in this direction unless they were looking for sirens. He hardly remembered why he began hunting in the first place. Spending months at a time in the middle of the ocean seemed to blur his memory, though he still found it rejuvenating. He never had company, but he didn't mind. The constant presence of the water was all he needed, rocking his ship back and forth from noon to midnight when the stars shimmered like flecks of gold.

Only there were no stars tonight. 

He'd veered slightly off course, venturing into a storm. His ship, for all he knew, was sinking to the bottom of the ocean, along with the rest of his belongings. 

So here he was, on a deserted island in the middle of siren territory. 

_Great._

He stood up, brushing himself off when he felt a sting of pain. There was a shallow cut on his left leg, but other than that, he was fine. Dream breathed out. He was lucky, considering he'd been tossed around mercilessly in the water for who knows how long.

The wind whistled, a lyric-less sonata of empty promises, teasing the hairs behind his neck. Then, out of nowhere, a rapid gust ripped through the folds of his coat, causing his body to tremble in an attempt to shake away the cold. 

Walking in the opposite direction of the wind, he rounded the corner of a rocky overhang. There, he came across a small cove where the waters were calmer but still dark.

As he approached a cluster of jagged rocks, he spotted a flash of blue. if he blinked, he would have missed it.

He gasped. Sitting ten feet away from him was a startlingly beautiful creature. If not for the tail, he'd have mistaken it for a sunken spirit.

Dream stepped closer, taking notice of the siren's features. His skin was pale--a translucent white that revealed a flush of purple under the moonlight. Jet-black eyes glinted like solid orbs of obsidian, a wicked smile displaying a set of pointed teeth. Gills littered his neck, stopping above his collarbone where the milky skin faded into iridescent scales.

He lowered his gaze to the siren's azure tail, resting partly underwater, but where the light cut through the lapping waves, he could make out a pair of blade-like fins.

As much as he wanted to run away, something about the siren transfixed him. Dream opened his mouth to speak-

But the siren cut him off. "What are you doing here?" his accent was foreign, but it carried a wave of familiarity.

Dream wondered if he'd met him before, though he never conversed with a siren until now.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Dream blurted out.

"You didn't answer my question" the siren responded, his lips pressing together in a thin line.

"I uh... my ship sank." Dream didn't tell him the whole truth. He was hunting sirens again, this time near the border of the Bermuda Triangle. That is, before a storm carried him to this desolate island. Not that the siren needed to know.

"Well..." the siren smirked, "Why don't you stay with me for now? It'll be a while 'til the next ship comes around."

Dream's hand hovered over the small knife concealed on his right thigh, just now realizing he'd left his harpoon gun and hunting knives back on the ship. It was too late to retrieve them-they were undeniably lost, no matter how hard he wished them back.

"How can I be sure you won't kill me?" Dream was certain that the siren's hospitality was only for show; they were notorious for drowning sailors after manipulating them. For fun, if I might add.

"I don't like killing people, really. Not without a reason. I'm just your average friendly siren!" The creature paused for a brief moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Oh how rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself! My name is George." He shifted closer, staring at the sailor expectantly.

Dream was taken aback.

One. _It can't be him. There's no way._

Two. _What? Did he just say friendly?_

"D-Dream. My name is Dream." He choked out, not sure what else to say. He shuffled his feet, kicking away a pebble that made its way under his shoe.

"Dream..." he echoed, testing the name on his tongue before looking up. "You're from the mainland aren't you?"

"Yeah." Dream didn't want to give away any more information; he'd already given his name, he didn't want to spill his life story to a stranger, let alone a siren. Not that it mattered anyway. His mind scrambled for a way out of the conversation until-

"Can I sing a song for you?" George asked, expression softening.

If it weren't for George's delicate smile or his gentle demeanor, Dream might have refused. But George was different than other sirens he'd encountered. He wasn't cruel, nor did he carry the same bloodthirsty glare in his eyes.

And besides, he wanted to learn the words behind many a sailors' demise. He wanted to know what compelled them to leap overboard, despite the silver skulls strewn across the shore. He wanted to hear the song that nobody can remember, because those that do have drowned, their last cry lost to the shrieking wind, their bodies anchored to the ocean floor until they dissolved into sea foam.

So he let his curiosity take over. Just this once.

He nodded, eyes looking anywhere but ahead, not wanting to disturb the shroud of silence that fell between them.

George gestured with his hands, patting the spot beside him, motioning for the sailor to sit down. Dream took a few hesitant steps, shifting his weight carefully as he maneuvered over the slick surface. The last thing he wanted to do was slip and fall on a rock jutting out of the water, only to fall prey to a siren. Although George seemed fairly pleasant, he didn't want to take any chances.

He sat down on the smooth stone, ignoring the icy water seeping through his clothes. He didn't mind-he was already freezing, so what difference did it make?

The sailor blinked. Up close, he could see George's complexion; his skin gleamed, illuminating the occasional blue freckle that dotted his cheekbones. Dark brown locks cascaded over his forehead, curling at the tips just above his brows. His nose sloped downward, yet endearingly so. It framed his face oddly enough, matching a whimsical smile that tugged at the sailor's heartstrings. God, he was ethereal.

Dream's eyes traced down his body. George's tail drifted silently with each passing wave, glittering like an abalone. It reminded the sailor of the shells he collected with his friend many years back. They spent every summer chatting about nothing and everything at the same time, fantasizing about the journeys they'd embark on, or the souvenirs they'd collect along the way. The two boys had planned to spend the rest of their lives navigating the Atlantic... until an ill-fated incident claimed his friend three summers ago.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought him back to the present. Dream shook his head to push the memories away, but echoes of an anguished cry still lingered in the back of his mind.

"You're staring." the siren spoke, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Sorry, go ahead." Dream brushed back dirty blonde hair, sand falling from his fingers. "With your song, I mean."

"Alright. But before I sing, let me tell you a story." The siren whispered in a hushed voice, as though the wind were listening in.

*****

"Sirens once had wings. They were rumored to be the protectors of Persephone, the goddess of spring. But once Demeter discovered that Hades had abducted her, she cursed the sirens, who have now retreated to the ocean to live off of mortal beings.

Their feathers morphed into scaly tails, their hands now lined with grotesque webbed claws. Eyes that were once lively became dull, empty voids. Passion was replaced by eternal hunger and a thirst for human blood. But Demeter spared their voices, which grew more potent, more _deadly_ with time. 

The gods believed that the life of a siren was a fate worse than death. Yet I beg to differ.

With every curse comes a gift. Sirens are skilled manipulators; some sirens bewitch sailors with their songs until the bloodlust takes over. These sirens are ruthless, leaving only the skeletal remnants of their prey.

Other sirens, however, take on the form of their victims' deepest desires, especially those which they cannot have. They feed on souls, emptying victims of their emotions and memories, so all that remains is a vacant shell of a human. Though less gruesome, this is the most painful way to die."

*****

Dream's heart began to race, pounding against the walls of his chest. His vision blurred, breath speeding up as thoughts raced through his mind like sparks of electricity.

"So, which type of siren does that make you?" He spoke, but part of him already knew the answer.

George's lips curved into a menacing grin, showing no trace of his earlier affections.

"I'll leave that for you to decide."

And then it clicked.

All the memories he'd suppressed suddenly flooded back to him.

The first thing he remembered was the sound of his voice. The way he rounded his vowels with that British accent of his. The contagious laughter that filled hearts to the brim with euphoria. God, what he'd give to hear those three words again.

Then that smile. His gorgeous, irresistible smile that Dream longed to witness once more, even if it were the last thing he'd see. A smile so bright it rivaled the light of the stars.

And his eyes. Rich, velvety pools of dark chocolate that drowned Dream's green. Eyes that bore holes into your heart until it ached for more.

But now, all that stared back at him were evil spheres of obsidian. The siren, Dream had realized, was nothing like George. The mirage faded, unveiling a monstrous creature. His mind screamed, willing his limbs to move, but he couldn't. 

Dream's eyes widened.

The siren was close.

Too close.

Too late.

*****

Emerald eyes fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the light. Dream looked around, taking in his surroundings. The rocky cove was gone. Silky white sand replaced the sharp stones, stretching beyond his line of sight only to merge with a soft blue sky.

He'd recognize this place anywhere.

There was a bit of wistfulness about this place; it was the hidden beach that George took him to, just days before he died. Here, they'd sit together in the blissful shade of the palm trees, looking out to sea. They dreamed of cloudless skies, crystalline waters, and magnificent ships that could sail them from one end of the world to the other. They dreamed of adventure.

Dream sighed, heavy lidded as he basked in the warmth of the sun. A comforting breeze ruffled his hair. But then the sound of soft footsteps in the sand caught his attention. So he craned his neck to locate the source of the noise. 

And there he was.

His breath hitched. Standing no more than three steps away from him was a familiar face. The man stepped closer, silver sea foam gathering at his feet.

George. 

His friend, his soulmate, his everything.

Smiling for the first time in years, Dream looked longingly into George's eyes, now sparkling with a newfound heat.

And in his eyes, he saw light. He saw his future.

Dream didn't care if his vacant, lifeless body was worlds away on a rocky beach. His spirit was in a different place. A happier place.

He was with George.

And that's all that mattered.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this oneshot! I had so much fun writing it :D
> 
> If you have any questions, I'll try my best to answer them! I was originally going to end the story after (siren) george was finished telling the story but here we are, with a proper ending and all :)
> 
> I'm planning on starting a new story that'll include multiple chapters and additional characters from the dsmp. It's gonna be a roommate/college AU featuring both dnf and karlnap but with a slightly different approach! But while I'm drafting that one, I think I'll post a few oneshots in the meantime. More details on that later, but for now, follow me on Twitter! @arctic_sage 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos/drop a comment! This is my first time writing a fic, so any constructive feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> 'til next time!
> 
> \- sage (willow) <3
> 
> CROSS-POSTED ON WATTPAD (@arctic_sage)


End file.
